Interactive toys for pets have become quite popular. Animal behaviorists attribute many benefits to an animal that is stimulated or preoccupied with a pet toy. Chew toys provide needed mastication for animals such as dogs. Throw toys provide overall physical exercise for dogs. Chew toys with treats provide both mastication and extended interaction since the animal's interest can be better maintained with the reward of receiving an edible treat.
A number of inventions have been developed for increasing the length of time an animal may interact with a toy. Some of the inventions include pet toys that dispense food or treats. Toys with edible treats have proven to remediate separation anxiety experienced by some pets. By increasing the intensity and length of time the animal is occupied, the animal may be less prone to engage in negative behaviors.
One example of an animal food dispenser includes the invention disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,526,912. This reference more specifically discloses a dispenser having a base portion and an upper portion defined by at least one wall enclosing a container cavity. An opening is formed in the upper portion to access the container cavity. A weighted body is fixed to the base of the dispenser, and provides a means for returning the dispenser to an upright position after the dispenser has been tipped or moved by the animal. The dispenser can be moved on a surface in an oscillating and/or sliding motion by the animal for dispensing a unit from the opening.
Another example of an animal food dispenser is described in the U.S. Pat. No. 8,225,747. This reference discloses a treat dispenser having a body with an opening to allow dispensing of the treats. A base of the device includes a weighted material therein causing the device to reside in a normally upright position. Contact by the animal causes the device to tip, thereby allowing treats to fall through the opening in the body. Changing the amount and type of material used for the weighted material changes the characteristics of how the device moves when contacted by the animal that in turn, changes the rate and amount of treats that are dispensed.
Yet another example of an animal food dispenser is described in the U.S. Patent Publication No. US20120012068. This reference discloses a pet toy with an adjustable treat dispensing lid. The lid is connected to a body of the pet toy, and a treat holding enclosure receives treats. The enclosure has an open area which communicates with a treat dispensing opening of the lid enabling treats to be selectively dispensed. The lid may be placed at selected positions with respect to the body thereby changing the size of the exposed treat dispensing opening to thereby selectively change the rate at which treats are dispensed.
While the prior art discloses various methods for dispensing treats or food, there is still a need to provide a treat dispensing device in which the animal has the opportunity to be rewarded with treats dispensed from multiple locations on the pet toy, and that may therefore contribute to a more lasting engagement of the animal with the toy. There is also a need to provide a device that is made simple for loading the treats. Finally, there is also a need to provide a device in which the treats can be dispensed from not only separate locations on the device, but also at different orientations or sides on the device that may further contribute to a longer engagement by the animal since the animal will require additional time to investigate treat dispensing opportunities.